Who Are You
by Fanficbear
Summary: It's been almost a century since both worlds were saved from disaster and everybody's happy ending. Now our story revolves around University student Ichijo Kuro who has been haunted by bizarre dreams of soul reapers and powers unheard of and most importantly a woman who is the center of his dream world. Things change when his dream woman turns out to be his annoying neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

**Our new story starts out in a dark bedroom at the start of a new day. A new day for Ichijo Kuro. Our twenty-two-year-old protagonist. That is if you can call him that. You'll see why I say that.**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

 _Urgh! What the hell is that noise._

 _Oh… My Alarm._

"Urgh" Ichijo sighed as he fights his sheets trying to untangle himself from their cottony grasp.

"Shit, why does it have to be the most obnoxious sound in the world." He curses. Finally, able to reach out to hit the off button he sighs a great relief.

"The concept of 8 am classes shouldn't even exist" he scoffed trying to get out of the cozy prison that is his bed.

"Damn it!. Why the hell is it so damn freezing. Why do I pay for heating when it isn't even on most of the time" he swears as soon as his unprotected feet hit the cold brick floor.

As Ichijo attempts to get ready for the long tiresome day of school and work he manages to crash into every piece of furniture he owns.

"What the f-"

 _bang, bang, bang_

"Hey Kuro! Let's go times a wasting" beckons the annoying cousin next door

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming don't get your boxers in a knot." He yells back. Finally, able to get a pair of decently clean clothes on and looking somewhat presentable he opens his door to meet with a flying left kick.

"What the hell you moron why every single time must you do this." He screams nursing his bruised cheek (and ego)

"That's sad man where's the ace martial arts man I grew up with. I swear it's like he was swallowed up by some pansy. Ha-ha" chuckles Hisao, Ichijo's cousin/best friend and roommate.

"Shut up" he replied.

"Yeah, yeah whatever let's just hurry, or we'll be late. Again." He said offering a hand to the defeated man.

"Pfft. As if I need your help." He scoffed and slapped the hand away. "Get the car started. I need to grab something to eat."

"Fine just don't be too long." He said as he started to retreat to the shared garage.

"Sigh. I know he's a decent guy and my cousin but damn he gets on my nerves" he whispers under his breath as he stands up and heads to the kitchen.

The drive to campus was all in all about twenty minutes on a good day. This was not one of those.

BEEP BEEP

"Hurry up you idiot you're going twenty on a forty!" Hisao says screaming out the window at the traffic up ahead.

"Dear god, get us there before I strangle this fool with my bare hands. Who gets pissed off at traffic when it's his fault we are on this road at this time" he thinks not admitting it's as much his fault as Hisao's

 _Twenty minutes earlier._

"Hey man what, do you think of taking Dojo pass instead of the usual route?" Hisao asked fiddling around with the stereo.

"Hmm? Oh, sure what the hell why not we're already late for the first class what's a little detour" Ichijo responds not paying attention to what he agreed to and its consequences.

 _"_ _What was that dream all about? Who were those people and why did it feel so familiar, most importantly who was that woman in the black shihakusho?" Now that he has time to sit back and relax his dream from this morning comes back to him, as well as the questions that came with it._

"Oh crap!" Just as Ichijo was about to drift off to sleep Hisao's curse brought him back to the present.

"What's up? He asks

"Look ahead. I blame you for this." Hisao replied pointing towards the windshield at the outside world.

"What the hell!" He screamed once he notices why they weren't moving. Miles and miles of red lights and angry drivers honking horns told him just how wrong it was to daydream with his dobe of a cousin in the front seat.

 _"_ _This is so not how my day was supposed to turn out." He thought._

 **And oh, how right he was. This day is not going to be like any other day for what seemed like just an ordinary strange dream with obvious meaning is going to open a whole new world for our young Ichijo. And just wait until they find out who is moving into the next-door apartment. Till next time.**

Hey everyone! I'm back and with a new story. Let me know how you like the first chapter of Who Are You?. I am new to creative writing yet not to bleach, and I hope I am keeping the main guys in character. Open and would love to hear your honest opinion. Next chapter will be out in the next few days or earlier depending on the flow of creativity in my head.

Bye!

~FanFicBear


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've been on the site. I have just uploaded the second chapter to Who Are You. I hope you enjoy it. Its been a while since I've worked on this story. Please a review if you feel so inclined I'd love to know your thoughts._

 _Honk honk_

"Come on people let's get a move on!" Hisao yelled from out of the driver's side window

"That isn't going to help you, idiot, it's just gonna piss everybody off including me," Ichijo said sighing as he tries to get his mind out of his dream world and back into reality.

"Pfft yeah, whatever people have to start paying attention to where they are going" Hisao replied.

"Like you're one to talk," he said

The two men were stuck on the overpass for the past forty minutes, behind some of the worst traffic they have seen since they moved to the area to attend the local University. Ichijo and Hisao are from a well-respected family known for producing some of the most invent doctors and researchers in the country. Some people may see having an all-expense paid University degree as a godsend, but if you ask them, they would rather have come from a typical family with not so much pressure to succeed on their shoulders especially Ichijo's case as he is the first born and only son of the head of the family.

"Oh well. Might as well just surrender it's not like we are missing much in class anyways" Hisao said as he closed the window and turned up the A.C.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a bunch of old fogies barking up your ass demanding to know why you weren't in class." Ichijo grunted in reply to his cousin's care-free attitude.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two knowing they were now entering dangerous territory.

"Look, sorry man, I know how much trouble they've been giving you this past month demanding to know what specialty you want to go into," Hisao replied looking over at his cousins face not knowing what to do or say to comfort his best friend.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm almost done with this crap then hopefully I'll get some sort of freedom once they see me doing what they want." He replied not caring about all this shit.

After about another half an hour they are finally able to get some relief from the endless stop and go when they reach the exit they need.

It's about another ten minutes of silent driving before they reach the main campus.

"Alright, dude. I guess I'll see you after class." Hisao said opening the window and calling out to his cousin who got out of the car the second the car pulled up.

"It's alright man; I need to pick up stuff in the shopping district so I'll catch you tonight back at the apartment," Ichijo replied to his cousin waving his hand as he walked away.

"Okay, catch you later," Hisao said as he drove off to the other side of the campus where his classes in research were held.

As Ichijo was entering his first class of the day (technically it should be his second, but because of traffic he missed the first one) he walked up and to the last row of seats and sat down mindlessly taking out the things he needed for his class in Psychology, since his major is in medicine he is required to take a psychology course in relation to providing care.

At half-past eleven the dean of the school walked into the classroom.

"Hello, class. I am here to announce that Professor Sulivan has unfortunately been called back to the states for personal issues, so I have hired a replacement for this semester. I hope you will all help me in welcoming Mr. Ukitake into our school." The dean said as he introduced the new professor. After which he shook the new staff member's hand and left the classroom.

"Hello everyone, as Mr. Shota said I am going to be your new professor for the rest of the semester. Mr. Sulivan has graciously caught me up to speed on where we are in the course, and I hope to make the next remaining months here in class as enjoyable and informative as possible. You may call me Mr. Ukitake or just Jushiro if you would prefer. I hope we all get along and learn something new from each other" Professor Jushiro Ukitake said in greeting the class.

"Huh?" Ichijo and his classmates said in shock.

As his classmates were ambushing the newcomer with useless questions about himself such as if dyed his shockingly white hair for a reason or if he just started to turn that color naturally he preoccupied his time with tuning out everything around him, just praying the day goes by quickly.

It wasn't until about halfway through the class when Ichijo realized that there was something familiar about this new professor.

"Wait a minute what the heck, he was in that dream I have been having for the past week," Ichijo thought to himself in surprise and confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichijo he thought to himself

Here is the second chapter. Next chapter will probably be the meeting of Rukia and Ichigo(Ichijo)

Oh and please let me know what you think about the name. I am pretty sure I should change it to just Ichigo.

~Fanficbear


End file.
